A Sadie Hawkins valentine
by Scarlet Memories
Summary: Las chicas están cansadas de ser las presas durante la semana antes de un baile, así que ahora serán ellas quienes inviten a los chicos. -¡Vamos, chicas, tengan espíritu de conquista! UA, multi-parejas.


¡Mi primer fanfic de Naruto! Estoy emocionada :3

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.  
**Advertencias: **UA y posible OoC en algunos personajes, intenté adaptarlos lo mejor que pude, en verdad.

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

El salón de clases de segundo año del instituto Konohagakure estaba en la hora en la que el profesor Kakashi debía dar su clase, pero por motivos de puntualidad, era tomada por los alumnos para hacer cualquier otra cosa: dormir, leer, etc.

Sakura Haruno, la presidenta de la clase, una chica de mirada jade y cabellos de exótico rosado, temible para la mayoría de los varones por su actitud dominante y muchas veces salvaje, se paró frente a sus compañeros y llamó su atención.

―Todos, escúchenme. Como ya saben, la próxima semana habrá un baile debido a San Valentín, y en la última reunión del consejo estudiantil se acordó que cada clase puede hacer algo aparte para celebrarlo. Ya les había avisado y la mayoría de las sugerencias que dieron no llenaron las expectativas requeridas.

― ¿Qué tiene de malo que en vez de chocolates las chicas den ramen?

Sakura afiló su mirada hacia un joven de cabellos rubios, su mejor amigo, Naruto Uzumaki.

―Te diré que tiene de malo: ¡Es estúpido, Naruto, estúpido! ― dio un pequeño suspiro―En fin, si bien la mayoría de propuestas fueron malas, y con razón, porque fueron de Naruto, las chicas opinaron y a falta de algo mejor… nuestra clase celebrará San Valentín al estilo Sadie Hawkins.

― ¿Al estilo qué? ― preguntó uno de los chicos del salón.

― Sadie Hawkins, es popular para algunos bailes de instituto y todas esas cosas. Las chicas están cansadas de ser las presas durante la semana antes de un baile así que ahora serán ellas quienes inviten a los chicos.

Los chicos del salón abuchearon la idea enérgicamente.

― ¿Las chicas invitan a los chicos? ¿Qué clase de tontería es esa? ― el ceño de Suigetsu se veía fruncido ante la idea que según él, era disparatada.

― ¡Cállate, Tiburón inepto! ¡Esto es por un mundo con mayor respeto hacia la mujer, eres un inútil machista! ― Karin, otra de las chicas del salón, defendió la idea de sus compañeras.

― Tú ofendes a las mujeres, Zanahoria― el muchacho se burló de su compañera pelirroja.

― ¿Qué dijiste? ¡Tú mal na…

― ¡Silencio!―Sakura calló las críticas y el bullicio de sus compañeros de clase casi con un rugido― No quiero peleas ni reclamos, así que, chicas prepárense; y chicos, más vale que no hagan a alguna de ellas llorar porque…― la voz de la chica rosada adquirió un tono sombrío que erizó los vellos de varios varones ― pueden arrepentirse.

― ¡Me parece una idea magnífica mi bella flor!

― Lee-san, por favor no me llames de esa forma.

En ese momento, Kakashi Hatake apareció para dar inicio a su ya muy atrasada clase de historia, que duró más o menos diez minutos; en la siguiente hora, la profesora Kurenai siguió con las lecciones de biología y al siguiente toque de la campana, los alumnos salieron a tomar su receso.

― ¡Estoy emocionadísima! ¡Debo invitar a Sai-kun antes de que alguien más lo haga! ―la voz de Yamanaka Ino se dejó oír, ella y solamente ella sería la pareja de su extraño compañero de cabello y ojos negros.

― I-Ino-chan está muy segura de sí misma― esa era la voz de la chica más tímida del segundo año, Hinata Hyüga. Ella tenía ánimos mucho más bajos que su amiga rubia con respecto a la idea del baile.

― No te preocupes, Hinata, te ayudaremos a invitar a Naruto― Tenten le guiñó un ojo con complicidad a su amiga de ojos perla.

― ¿I-Invitar a N-Naruto-kun?

―Tenten, no lo digas de una sola vez, Hinata va a comenzar a hiperventilar―Sakura regañó a la chica que amarraba su cabello castaño en dos moños― Tranquila, Hinata, sé que podrás hacerlo.

―Gracias, e-eso espero.

― Nee, Matsuri ¿qué hay de ti, invitarás a Gaara?

Las mejillas de la chica castaña se tornaron de color rosa. Admitía que una de las razones de su traslado a ese instituto era la admiración que sentía hacía el joven de cabellos rojos, pero ante todo, sabía que en Konohagakure podría superarse con mayores opciones que en la escuela de su pueblo natal.

―Bueno, y-yo―aclaró su garganta―Sé que otras amigas quieren invitarlo también, pero l-lo intentaré.

― ¡Vamos, tengan espíritu de conquista!― Haruno levantó su puño hacia el cielo para dar ánimo a sus amigas.

― ¿Tú lo tienes, Frentona? Recuerda que Sasuke-kun también tiene muchas admiradoras, no será fácil para ti― el puño de Sakura bajó al instante y su ceño se frunció considerablemente.

―Hay quienes no superaron a Sasuke y siguen persiguiéndolo, pero encontraré la forma de invitarlo― el rostro de la joven adquirió una tonalidad más o menos como la de su cabello, su época de fanática terminó desde el séptimo grado, pero desde entonces, su torpe enamoramiento por Uchiha fue convirtiéndose en algo más, algo _nuevo._ Sabía que tendría rivales, pero como la presidenta de la clase, su ejemplo estaba primero y no podía darse por vencida tan fácilmente, aunque quedara expuesta nuevamente ante él y su orgullo se viera implicado.

―_Maldito Uchiha._

La campana anunció el regreso a las clases y el día continuó sin ningún percance. Era viernes, por lo cual, el timbre de la salida fue recibido con gran alegría por el alumnado. Las chicas de segundo año comenzarían a prepararse para la próxima semana, tenían métodos de conquista qué pensar y llevar a cabo. San Valentín gusta de volver locos a muchos ¿no creen?

Era lunes por la mañana, todos los chicos caminaban con paso perezoso hacia el instituto, la presidenta, aún siendo temprano y recibiendo miradas de molestia, los regañaba y obligaba a caminar mucho más rápido para que dejaran de perder el tiempo.

― ¡Shikamaru, deja de ser tan vago y vete al salón de una buena vez!―suspiró y acomodó su falda antes que el viento que soplaba la levantara indebidamente― Ese chico… puede ver las nubes después.

Cerca de ella pasó un joven de cabellos desordenadamente negros, ambos se miraron por unos segundos pero ninguno dijo nada. Sakura se tensó en ese minúsculo intercambio de miradas y se reprochó por ello, no quería perder su autoridad y mucho menos por causa de Sasuke.

Aún recordaba las veces en las que él la rechazó cuando eran mucho más jóvenes, reconocía que ella era una auténtica molestia en aquel tiempo, pero los años hacen que las personas cambien, ella ya no era la misma y pretendía hacérselo saber.

Durante la hora del receso, Ino se preparó mentalmente para preguntarle al chico más creativo de su clase ir al baile con ella. Yamanaka solía estar entre las filas de fanáticas de Sasuke, al igual que Sakura, pero su enamoramiento se esfumó a medida que el tiempo pasó. Un año atrás, cuando Sai llegó a Konohagakure, la rubia no pudo evitar interesarse en él y su especial gusto por el arte.

Una tarde en el salón donde se impartía esa clase, el muchacho le habló de su vida antes de llegar allí, Ino no podía creer que a una persona pudieran pasarle el número de desgracias por las que Sai había pasado. Desde ese día se juró que sería la primera persona en ver la sonrisa verdadera de Sai.

―Usé mi nuevo perfume hoy, ¡Já! ¡Sai caerá de rodillas!

― Que tengas suerte, Cerdita.

― ¡Tú puedes, Ino!

― M-Mucha suerte, Ino-chan.

La rubia caminó con decisión hacia su objetivo, el cual estaba sentado junto a los demás chicos y tomando un refresco. Al llegar al grupo llamó la atención del pálido estudiante.

― Sai quiero hablar contigo.

― ¡Uh!― las burlas de los chicos no hicieron falta, Ino rodó sus ojos con molestia, sabía lo que hacía y no iba a perder su tiempo.

― Claro― ambos se apartaron del grupo que no paraba de lanzar sonidos extraños y estúpidos. Caminaron hasta el salón de arte.

― ¿Necesitas algo, Ino-san?

― Puedes llamarme solo Ino ¿sabes?

―De acuerdo.

Se había esmerado mucho el fin de semana para encontrar la forma de pedírselo y el momento había llegado ―Sí, bueno, ayer pinté algo para ti. No es una obra maestra pero…―Ino tomó un lienzo que estaba descansando contra la pared. En él, las tonalidades pastel eran las predominantes, las ondas que ella pintó formaban varios y varios corazones y al centro de la pintura se leía la pregunta: "¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?".

Sai se mostró muy complacido con la propuesta y con su típica sonrisa aceptó: ―Iré al baile contigo, Ino.

― ¡Sí!― Yamanaka puso el lienzo en una de las sillas y abrazó al chico.

― Es un muy buen trabajo, la mezcla de colores es genial.

― Gracias, Sai-kun, de todas formas fuiste tú quien me enseñó― Ino contestó al halago con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Sai tomó el lienzo de la silla.

― Me encanta, lo llevaré conmigo―la sinceridad en los ojos de él hicieron que la sonrisa de Ino incrementara su tamaño y su abrazo fuera más cálido. Lo que Ino Yamanaka se proponía, lo lograba.

Las clases de ese día llegaron a su final faltando un cuarto a las dos de la tarde. Shikamaru Nara, el mejor amigo de Ino y Chouji, caminaba a paso lento de regreso a su casa. Bostezó y chocó con alguien en su distracción.

― ¡Oh! Shikamaru-kun, disculpa.

― No te preocupes, Shiho― el chico de cabellos negros se disponía a seguir su camino pero la joven volvió a dirigirse a él.

―Shikamaru-kun, yo…yo sé que quizá esto te parezca raro o problemático, como siempre dices― soltó una risita nerviosa―p-pero yo quería, b-bueno, quería preguntarte s-si tú quieres ir al baile de San Valentín conmigo.

En la heladería de la ciudad de Konoha, el grupo de chicas de segundo se encontraba discutiendo el tema de novedad.

― ¡No se me ocurre nada para preguntarle a Neji! Estoy considerando hacerlo por Facebook.

― ¡Claro que no, Tenten! Va contra las reglas― la presidenta no apoyó la idea de su amiga castaña.

― ¿Qué reglas, Sakura? ¡Acabas de inventar eso! ¡Cada quien puede hacerlo como quiera!

― ¡Pero no por Facebook, es poco romántico!

― ¡Entonces dime qué puedo hacer!

― S-Sakura-chan, Tenten-chan cálmense, por favor ― Hinata siempre trataba de conciliar las charlas entre amigas.

― Frentona, tú tampoco tienes idea de cómo preguntarle a Sasuke-kun, no tienes derecho a hablar.

―Gracias, Ino―la sonrisa de Tenten decía: "victoria".

―Si no quieres darle un chocolate, una carta u otra cosa, al menos hazlo en persona.

― ¡Está bien! No lo haré en la computadora, lo haré cara a cara, viendo directamente sus ojos, tanto, que casi tocaré su alma, ¿contenta?

― Contenta, y tú cállate Ino, ni siquiera sé porque estás aquí, tú ya invitaste a Sai.

― Sí, es cierto. Lo hice hoy porque no quería estar escogiendo mi vestido y peinado a última hora, las cosas buenas siempre se hacen con tiempo.

― Ino-san sabe mucho de estas cosas ¿no? ― Matsuri sonreía con cierto nerviosismo, ella estaba igual o hasta peor que sus amigas ―Gaara-kun también es alguien difícil, estoy pensando en darme por vencida, no pude pensar en nada bueno todo el fin de semana.

― ¿Ahora tú, Matsuri? Ya sé que no debo hablar, pero es ridículo, no se derroten sin siquiera haberlo intentado. Observen a los chicos, visualicen lo que les gusta, síganlos por ahí y averígüenlo, así tendrán una idea.

― Sakura, hablas como una auténtica acosadora.

El martes llegó y varias chicas ya habían conseguido sus citas para el viernes por la noche. Sin embargo, el dolor de cabeza de varias aún continuaba.

―Oye, Neji me preguntaba si quieres ir conmigo al baile del viernes por la noche, ya sabes, no pienses mal, solo como amigos, no quiero decir que sea la gran cosa pero…

―Tenten-chan, r-relájate un poco, estás hablando de más.

― ¡Arg! La culpa la tiene tu primo Hinata, por ser tan guapo y ponerme de los nervios.

― C-Creo que estás exagerando.

― ¡Estoy segura que voy a meter la pata! ― la castaña lloriqueaba como niña.

― ¡T-Tú puedes, Tenten-chan, tú misma me diste ánimos con N-Naruto-kun! Y-Yo le preparé un bento para preguntarle h-hoy mismo―las mejillas de la morena se colorearon de rosa, hablar del rubio siempre la ponía en ese estado, y para nadie era secreto sus sentimientos hacía él, bueno, solo para el mismísimo Naruto, quien no destacaba por ser el más listo de la clase.

― Respiraré, respiraré…

Ambas chicas salieron de los baños y se dirigieron a su salón, al parecer los maestros estaban en reunión y las clases estaban interrumpidas.

―_Respira Tenten, estamos hablando de Neji, tu mejor amigo, cálmate―_ los pensamientos de Tenten daban vueltas y vueltas ante las posibles respuestas del castaño: "Claro que iré contigo, Tenten, no iría con nadie más", "Estaba esperando que me preguntaras", "Claro, no hay problema", "No creo que sea buena idea", "Lo siento, Tenten, iré con alguien más", "No iré contigo"― _¡Nooo!_

Entraron al salón y observaron que sus respectivos objetivos estaban conversando, más bien, Naruto hablaba mientras Neji asentía. El pulso de ambas corría de forma arrebatada.

―Podemos hacerlo, Hinata, llegó la hora. Te dije que te ayudaría con Naruto y sé que tú puedes ayudarme con Neji.

―S-Sí― _Por favor, di que sí, Naruto-kun._

Se acercaron hasta quedar frente a ellos, pero penosamente, los nervios les ganaron la batalla.

― ¿Ocurre algo, Hinata-chan, Tenten-chan? ― la sonrisa de Naruto era amable.

Las voces de ambas chichas quedaron en el olvido.

La mirada de la castaña iba de Naruto a Neji de una forma casi frenética, el rubor en la cara de Hinata era igual al color de un tomate y de no ser por el bento en sus manos, sus dedos se moverían tan furiosamente como los ojos de Tenten.

―B-Bueno Naruto…Yo…Mmm…Yo… ¡Me preguntaba si querías ir al baile conmigo! ― las manos de Tenten se estamparon contra su propia boca al instante, como si un insulto se hubiese escapado de ella, los ojos de sus compañeros y los de ella misma estaban abiertos a más no poder― _Metí la pata…hasta China._

Silencio.

Naruto estaba sorprendido, esperaba invitaciones de otras chicas, de todos modos él era el "Gran Naruto Uzumaki", pero no se esperaba la de Tenten, eran muy amigos, pero sin duda no se imaginó _eso_ bajo ninguna circunstancia.

―Tenten-chan, me halagas pero…― inmediatamente un recuerdo vino a la cabeza de Naruto: _"Chicos, más vale que no hagan a alguna de ellas llorar porque…pueden arrepentirse"_; el rubio tragó pesadamente, él era quién mejor conocía los puños de Sakura. Tenten podría entristecerse y llorar si él la rechazaba. ¿Qué pasaba si Tenten se entristecía y lloraba? Sakura se enteraría y él le diría adiós a su vida.

―_Vamos Naruto, di que no, di que no ―_ la chica de ojos chocolate rogaba por la negativa de él, incluso ya sentía el aura derrotada de Hinata y no podía sentirse más idiota en ese momento.

―Me parece bien Tenten-chan, claro ¿por qué no? ― el joven de ojos azules trató de evitar la risa nerviosa que se apoderaba de él y rascaba su nuca.

― _¡Demonios! ¡Qué incómodo!―_ la castaña sonrió de la misma forma, ahora ya era demasiado tarde ― De acuerdo.

Hinata tenía la mirada ensombrecida por su flequillo, sabía que Tenten no lo había hecho apropósito, pero el que Naruto la hubiera aceptado le bajaba el ánimo hasta el cero por ciento.

― ¿Hinata-sama quería decir algo también? ― la morena levantó la mirada sorprendida, los ojos de su primo tenían una expresión más seria de la normal.

― Y-Yo, e-etto, Nii-san hice este bento p-para ti, quería invitarte al baile del viernes ―Hinata extendió el pequeño recipiente hacia él. No tenía sentido estar ahí si iba a quedarse callada, así que no tuvo otra elección más que esa. Neji lo aceptó con una leve sonrisa, sabía de los sentimientos de ella hacia el rubio cabeza hueca, seguramente su prima no se atrevió a preguntarle a Naruto y optó por pedírselo a él. Pero no acababa de entender la propuesta de Tenten ¿a ella le gustaba Naruto también y al saber que Hinata no lo invitaría se animó a hacerlo? ¿Se le confesaría al rubio en el baile? Su ceño se frunció notablemente.

― ¡Wow! ¡Ese bento se ve delicioso, Hinata-chan! ¡Neji dame un poco!

― No, Hinata-sama me lo entregó, es mío.

― ¡No seas tacaño!

Luego de esto, las chicas se dirigieron a la mesa donde se sentaban juntas. Hinata bajó su mirada hasta el piso y Tenten se acostó sobre el tablero cubriendo su cara con sus brazos, habían fallado. Sakura y el resto llegaron a ellas rápidamente.

― ¡¿Qué fue eso?! ― las chicas de ojos jades y azules no cabían en su sorpresa.

―Tenten-san, Hinata-san, lo siento mucho.

― Fue mi culpa ― Tenten descubrió parte de su cara hacia su compañera de ojos blancos ― Lo siento, Hinata, todo fue mi culpa.

― N-No, Tenten-chan, también tuve la culpa, me quedé congelada.

― Tenemos que solucionar esto ― Sakura chocó su puño contra su palma izquierda con determinación.

Sin saberlo, un par de ojos negros la miraban casi sin perder detalle de lo que hacía.

― Sakura, te dije que era mejor por Facebook.

En una de las aulas de tercer año se encontraban dos chicas conversando en su mesa, la primera era rubia y de ojos turquesa oscuros, la segunda tenía orbes ámbar y cabello azulado.

― ¿Supiste que las de segundo están invitando a los chicos al baile? ― Konan, la joven de mirada ambarina, le preguntó a su compañera.

― Creo haber oído las quejas de Kankuro el fin de semana y unos cuantos chismes que corren por los pasillos también―sonrió y luego meneó su cabeza en desaprobación fingida― Las jóvenes de hoy en día ya no tienen vergüenza, e incluso se arriesgan a ser rechazadas sin más.

― Eso no es que lo que piensas verdaderamente, Temari.

―Claro que no, incluso, creo que es muy interesante.

Las clases acabaron y Matsuri no podía estar más asustada. Se había enterado, por una de sus compañeras, que varias chicas de la clase ya habían sido rechazadas por el frío muchacho de su pueblo natal.

Sabaku no Gaara era un chico difícil, su personalidad era como una armadura impenetrable, rara vez su expresión apacible abandonaba su cara, era un alumno destacado y muy admirado hasta por los varones del instituto. ¿Tendría ella siquiera una oportunidad con él?

―_Me voy a volver loca― _suspiró y chocó su frente contra la mesa, ladeó su cara y vio un cuaderno olvidado en el escritorio contiguo al suyo. Se acercó y lo tomó, se sonrojó levemente al leer el nombre del propietario: _Sabaku No Gaara. _

_¡Vamos, tengan espíritu de conquista!_

_¡No se derroten sin siquiera haberlo intentado!_

La castaña levantó su mirada con decisión. Era una señal, debía arriesgarse a invitarlo. Si la rechazaba al menos no se consumiría en ese pensamiento angustioso de: "¿qué hubiera sido si…?". Salió disparada del vacío salón de clases y corrió en busca del pelirrojo. Lo buscó en el patio, en varios de los salones de clubs escolares, en el jardín de la escuela y lo encontró yendo hacia el salón de clases de nuevo.

― ¡Gaara-kun!

Los ojos turquesa de él voltearon en su dirección, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

― ¿Sucede algo, Matsuri?

― S-Sí, tú olvidaste esto en el salón― le extendió el cuaderno.

― Gracias, estaba a punto de subir a buscarlo ― como ella notaba, su rostro estaba sereno como siempre.

― De nada, Gaara-kun― el pelirrojo tomó el cuaderno y la castaña tomó valor ― Gaara-kun quiero hablar contigo…

― ¿Puede ser mañana, Matsuri? Tengo que irme, venir por el cuaderno me ha atrasado.

― C-Claro, no hay problema.

―Bien, entonces hablaremos mañana.

― Adiós― los cachetes de la chica se inflaron en un gesto infantil después de despedirse de él― _¡Ah! ¡Cuándo ya me había atrevido a pedírselo! Bueno, entonces, mañana será._

El miércoles tenía un asombroso cielo despejado, el aula de segundo año estaba en medio de su clase de matemáticas con Asuma-sensei. Todos los alumnos prestaban atención porque al parecer ese sería uno de los temas a evaluar en el próximo examen.

― Y esas son las fórmulas para encontrar la parábola, solo tienen que cambiar el signo, no es tan difícil.

― Eso lo dice porque no es usted quien tiene que hacerlas.

― Naruto, cállate― Sakura empujó con su pie la silla del rubio.

― Eres un idiota ― Sasuke lo miró de reojo con desaprobación.

― ¡Sakura-chan y el Teme son malos!

Durante la tarde del día anterior, Ino y Sakura ideaban formas para solucionar el problema de Tenten y Hinata. Matsuri ensayaba y ensayaba la invitación que le haría a Gaara, pero no podía estar satisfecha con ella.

Dos clases más tarde, el receso fue anunciado por la campana. Las personas se reunían en diferentes puntos del instituto, pero el lugar favorito de Shikamaru era sin duda la azotea del tercer piso. Desde ahí podía observar las diferentes formas de las nubes, dormir sin que nadie lo interrumpiera, era el lugar perfecto, hasta que escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban lentamente.

―No puedo entender cómo eres uno de los mejores estudiantes de tu curso siendo así de vago.

―Y yo no puedo entender cómo puedes arruinar la paz de alguien con tu sola presencia, chica problemática.

Temari rió por lo bajo. Le divertía fastidiar al Nara cada vez que lo veía.

― ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

― Pues escuché que en lugar de ustedes, las chicas de tu clase los están invitando al baile de San Valentín del viernes, son muy creativas― la expresión del moreno se contrajo ante la mención del evento― Y también escuché que te diste el lujo de rechazar a una de tus compañeras…

―Ni lo menciones, todas ustedes mujeres son más que problemáticas, nadie las entiende. Piden sinceridad, y cuando se las damos, lloran como si el mundo fuera a acabarse.

― ¿La rechazaste de forma cortés al menos?

― Sí, no soy un ogro ¿sabes? Pero sigo pensando en que todas son así. Sakura, Ino, mi madre, tú también.

―Sé que no eres un ogro, pero no generalices tu opinión a todas la mujeres, idiota.

―Ya no tiene caso, al menos Sakura no hizo el escándalo que pensé que haría por rechazar a Shiho.

― ¿Sabes? Lo que sentiste al decirle no a esa Shiho… eso es lo que las chicas solemos sentir, no es como si nos gustara rechazarlos, pero no podemos estar con alguien en contra de nuestra voluntad.

Shikamaru calló y meditó las palabras de la rubia de cuatro coletas. Suspiró y dirigió su vista a las nubes, era la mejor forma de aislarse de lo demás. Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, observaron las nubes y sintieron el aire que soplaba con fuerza meciendo sus cabellos.

― Oye, chico problemático ¿quieres ir conmigo al baile del viernes?

― ¿Uh?

Matsuri había conseguido una pequeña lámpara que simulaba a un reloj de arena, tenía tres bulbos, las bases cilíndricas y los pilares eran de madera.

Cuando eran pequeños, ella y Gaara jugaban de vez en cuando en las calles de Suna, su pueblo natal. La villa era pequeña y en el parque central había un reloj de arena muy parecido al que ella había comprado.

―_Espero que le guste._

Tenía diez minutos antes que el receso terminara. Buscó al pelirrojo y lo encontró en el club de música. Escondió el regalo tras su espalda, se acercó y con la mano desocupada tocó el hombro de él con cuidado para llamar su atención y lo consiguió.

― Matsuri.

― Hola, Gaara-kun, sobre nuestra charla pendiente…

― Cierto, ¿de qué querías hablarme?

―Y-Yo…― _¡Vamos, tú puedes! ―_ Quería darte esto…―le extendió la cajita que contenía el regalo y él lo recibió amablemente, se sorprendió al ver el pequeño reloj de arena, le parecía familiar.

―Es similar al que estaba en el parque de Suna ¿lo recuerdas?

―Sí, me encantaba ese reloj. Cada vez que la arena terminaba de correr, sabíamos que era hora de volver a casa.

― Sí, así era―la castaña sonrió abiertamente con los recuerdos y eso le dio mucho valor para hacer su invitación― Gaara-kun ¿quieres ir al baile de San Valentín conmigo?

Gaara dirigió su mirada hacia ella. Un haz de luz se coló desde la ventana e hizo brillar la presencia de Matsuri ante los ojos de joven de ojos turquesas, quién se halló a sí mismo sin poder despegar su mirada de la figura de la castaña.

Su sonrisa era cálida y llena de confianza, la vio como cuando eran niños. Él siempre había sido tímido, muy callado, y esas eran las razones por las que los demás lo evitaban. Ella fue la única que lo invitaba a jugar y nunca lo dejó solo. Seguían siendo amigos desde ese momento y le alegró mucho saber que ingresaría a Konohagakure con él. Sin darse cuenta, se había vuelto muy cercano a su compañera de orbes negros. Sonrió imperceptiblemente.

―Iré contigo.

Las mejillas de la chica se colorearon de rosa y de sus ojos parecieron salir chispas de alegría.

―Gracias, Gaara-kun.

― Ni siquiera eres de segundo año, vas a tercero.

―No veo el problema.

La sonrisa de autosuficiencia de la rubia dejaba sin argumentos al moreno.

― No quiero ir.

― ¿Entonces, me dejarás sola? O ¿Dejarás que otro me lleve con él e intente sobrepasarse conmigo? Hidan me lo pidió ¿sabes?― Temari fingía gestos de víctima para fastidiar a Shikamaru y quizá de esa forma lo convencería.

― No dejarías que eso ocurriera.

― Tienes razón.

― Pero sigues siendo una chica.

―Gracias por notarlo.

―Eres problemática ¿lo sabías?

― Esa es solo tu opinión.

― De acuerdo, iré contigo, pero ya para de molestarme y déjame ver las nubes tranquilo.

Temari rió con ganas, su rostro estaba sonrojado con cierta vergüenza pero logró su objetivo.

―Entonces nos veremos el viernes, vago.

Le guiñó un ojo con complicidad mientras su sonrisa no desaparecía, y caminó victoriosa hasta perderse por el pasillo.

― Nos vemos el viernes, problemática.

Durante la tarde de ese día, Sakura se encontraba en el salón del consejo estudiantil, afinaba detalles del baile, revisaba que los presupuestos y las tareas de cada club y aula del instituto estuvieran en perfecto orden y limpieza. Bostezó abiertamente, ser la presidenta no la dejaba con mucho tiempo libre. Tenía que organizar su horario cada semana para tener un insignificante espacio para ella misma. Esa era la primera razón de su atraso para preguntarle a Sasuke si quería ir al baile con ella, la segunda razón, su _pequeño _orgullo y, la tercera, simplemente: su nula creatividad o experiencia con las cosas de esa índole.

Sabía muchas cosas de Sasuke, se conocían prácticamente desde el kínder. Conocía a sus padres y a su hermano mayor, Itachi. En su época de seguidora supo que le gustaba el cabello largo en las chicas (si ven una foto de Sakura en la primaria destacará su cabello largo y rosado), supo también que sus comidas favoritas eran el Omusubi con Okaka y los tomates (buscó y trabajó en la receta innumerables veces sin conseguir un buen sabor), que aborrecía los dulces y que le gustaba mucho dar paseos y practicar deportes.

Más tarde, luego del último rechazo del moreno, Sakura comenzó a pensar en cosas más importantes. Siempre había sido buena estudiante, pero se propuso ser aún mejor. Para sorpresa de sus compañeros, su cabello, que desde que tenían memoria le llegaba más allá de la cintura, de un día a otro no pasó de sus hombros. Con gran convicción y esfuerzo se convirtió en la presidenta y se sintió mejor que nunca. Incluso, llegó a ser alguien cercana al serio pelinegro.

El tiempo pasó volando en medio de pensamientos y revisiones, el sol estaba poniéndose y su madre podría gritarle si llegaba tarde a casa. Acomodó los papeles, ordenó el escritorio y salió de ahí con su bolso blanco en el hombro.

Observaba el instituto, más callado a esa hora, y seguía bostezando debido al cansancio.

―Sakura―la voz profunda pareció despertarla de golpe.

― ¿Sasuke? ¿Qué haces aquí?― la de ojos jade se sorprendió al verlo, pero recordó que el equipo de baloncesto tenía práctica los miércoles y encontró la respuesta a su pregunta ―Cierto, tienes que entrenar para el próximo juego.

― ¿Sigues pendiente de mí, Sa-ku-ra? ― una mueca que pretendía ser sonrisa se instaló en los labios del moreno y ocasionó la vergüenza de la chica de cabello rosa.

― ¡Claro que no! ¡Sé los horarios de todos los clubs, por algo soy la presidenta!

― Hmp, como digas, presidenta.

Sakura le envió una mirada de evidente fastidio ―_Invítalo ahora― _una voz interna le dijo. Pero no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo, las palabras siempre se atoraban en su garganta aún ensayando frente al espejo de su habitación, no tenía una tarjeta o algo que entregarle como regalo y aumentar las posibilidades de que él dijera "Sí". Incluso las chicas que él ya había rechazado le dieron algo para que él aceptara su invitación, pero no accedió a ninguna. Eso la aliviaba de cierta manera, pero seguía sintiéndose incapaz de hacerlo.

―Tengo que irme, se hace tarde.

―Te acompaño.

―Como digas, Sa-su-ke.

Ambos iniciaron su camino de vuelta a casa. El silencio reinó en la mayoría del trayecto y Haruno tenía un debate interior.

―_El baile es en dos días y no tendrás otra oportunidad como esta, sin todas esas persiguiéndolo y sin trabajo que hacer―_ esa vocecita en su cabeza era muy persistente y se negaba a dejarla en paz― _¡Tú puedes, no te acobardes, Shannaro! _

Estaban a una cuadra de la casa de la chica y ella ya comenzaba a imaginarse lo que pasaría: Le agradecería al pelinegro por acompañarla, entraría a su hogar y volvería a tener la misma crisis de hacía una semana. ―_Y se supone que debí haber dado el ejemplo, ah, soy una tonta._

Ya estaban a menos de diez metros de la puerta de su casa, era ahora o nunca. Se detuvo y mantuvo la vista en sus pies, tenía que pensar en algo rápido y convincente, cualquier cosa. Sasuke también se detuvo y su vista fue hacia ella.

― ¿Qué te sucede?

La de orbes jade sacó rápidamente un cuaderno y un marcador de su bolso, garabateó algo con evidente nerviosismo y arrancó la página para después regresar los objetos a sus puestos. Enfrentó la mirada oscura de su acompañante, verde y negro chocaron.

―Yo…quiero…― la página temblaba un poco en sus manos y su rostro tenía el color del atardecer.

― ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ― el ceño del chico estaba levemente fruncido, recordaba que el orgullo y severidad de su compañera había crecido mucho los últimos años, le extrañaba verla de esa forma tan…frágil e indecisa, no era ella misma.

En la amplia frente de Sakura se formó una palpitante venita, ¡Ese tarado no tenía ninguna pizca de delicadeza o empatía! Tomó la página que antes había removido de su cuaderno y con rabia la hizo una bola que impactó contra la frente del Uchiha, todo en menos de cinco segundos.

― Me pasa que eres un… ¡Idiota!― corrió y dio un portazo al entrar a su vivienda.

Sasuke solo la vio desaparecer de un momento a otro, su cara tenía una mezcla de molestia y confusión. Recogió el papel del suelo y lo desplegó para leer el mensaje que ella había escrito hacía menos de un minuto:

_¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo, Uchiha?_

Volvió a doblar el papel y lo puso en su bolsillo. Siguió su camino a casa con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro. Ahora todo estaba claro.

Los pasos de Sakura en el jueves eran mecánicos, luego de la escenita que armó la tarde pasada se sintió muy avergonzada y estúpida. ¿Cómo vería a Sasuke a los ojos de ahora en adelante?

― ¿Qué te pasa, Frente de Marquesina?

― No preguntes, Ino, de verdad, no preguntes.

El resto de sus compañeras evitaron investigar el asunto también, el aura negra de Haruno era visible a kilómetros de distancia.

En unos minutos el aula comenzó a llenarse, y entre los que entraban se hallaba el moreno, quién en ningún momento apartó sus ojos de ella, tenía su típico semblante serio y desinteresado, pero sus orbes oscuros tenían un filo más profundo que el acostumbrado.

Sakura no pudo sostenerle la mirada y se aferró más al libro que tenía entre las manos, él se sentó en su lugar, justo delante de ella.

―_Veamos, veamos…Carrie hizo que el niño cayera de la bicicleta… ¡Cómo quisiera que a Sasuke le cayera algo en este momento! ¿Por qué no tengo poderes cómo ese? _

El inicio de la jornada le hizo olvidar un poco su problema, tomó la asistencia y realizó sus labores acostumbradas como cabeza de la clase.

Durante el recreo se perdió de la vista de sus amigas y se reunió con los encargados de la decoración del baile. Entre dar instrucciones y colocar los arreglos como a ella le parecían bien, fue quedándose sola.

― Nadie tiene buen sentido del orden ¿cómo piensan que el corazón de allá puede verse bien al centro de la pista? Ineptos…

― Siempre quieres hacerlo todo tú sola― _¡Kya!_

― ¿Q-Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde están los demás? ¡Tú no eres del grupo de decoración!

Sasuke no hizo caso a ninguna de sus ruidosas protestas y sacó un papel de su bolsillo ― Sigues siendo una molestia.

― ¿Qué dijiste? Tú…― ella calló al instante al ver el papel que él sostenía, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su cara ardía debido al calor que se aglomeró en sus mejillas.

_Quiero ir contigo al baile, Haruno._

La pose de superioridad del azabache terminó por quebrar la voluntad de Sakura.

― Maldito Uchiha.

―Nos vemos mañana en la noche, Sa-ku-ra.

* * *

Trataré de subir la segunda parte lo más pronto que pueda.

No olviden dejar sus comentarios en un review, me ayudarán mucho.

_**Scarlet Memories erased.**_


End file.
